Lookin for frindship, and then some
by akiismarina
Summary: Sakura has spent her whole life as a social out cast. now she has a baby sibiling on the way, and has moved to a new town. She resolves to make friends, and put together a guide of what to look for in a true friend for the baby.AU. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, or the idea of a baby looking like a sea monkey. Thank you.

Chapter one – All Thanks to Chibi- Chan

Sakura looked into the lens of here video camera, and made sure it was pointed at her bed. Then, she ran over to her bed, and leaped onto it.

"Hi there!" she greeted the camera. "I'm Sakura, and I am your big sister. I'm sure that by the time you're old enough to understand what I'm saying, you'll already know that. You see, it was only last week mom and dad told me about you, so you probably are the size of a sea monkey right now… you probably look like one too. Anyways, the reason I'm making this video is for your benefit. All my life I've never had a real friend. When I was little, people would make fun of me – they said I had weird hair, or too big of a forehead, or I was weak. Tomorrow, we are moving to a small town called Kohna, where I will join the high school as a sophomore. While I am there, I will make a new me, one that's out going and confident. Then I'll learn how to tell real friends from fake ones, and I'll come back, and record the difference to you! Then you can use this tape to make great friends of your own! 

Sakura was all but dancing in excitement as her father pulled the car into the driveway of their new house. It was **huge**! The sun was just beginning to set, and the movers had finished placing their furniture in the house just a few hours earlier. She has wanted to leave earlier, but her parents didn't think that it was necessary for them to arrive before the movers finished putting all of their furniture away.

Sakura jumped in surprise as her German Sheppard puppy pawed at her led, whining.

"Oh, Chibi- chan! Mon I'm going to take Chibi chan for a walk, okay?"

"Hai, careful to not let her run to far away from you." Her mother gave her a quick smile before walking to the front door. Sakura opened the door, and let Chibi- chan out. She sniffed around, before suddenly taking off, crossing the street, and then running to the left.

"Chibi- chan, wait for me!" Sakura shouted before taking off after her precious puppy. She followed Chibi- chan to nearly the end of the street, before the puppy veered to the left, into someone's back yard. Sakura went to follow her, only to have her feet fall from beneath her. She grunted, before jumping up and running into the backyard. She turned the corner of the house, and slowed to a simple trot, breathing a sigh of relief, seeing Chibi- chan playing with a slightly larger Chocolate Lab. That very sigh of relief was caught in her throat when she saw the owner of the other puppy.

Just a few feet away, two guys stood in, watching the puppy's play. The one nearest to her was a blond guy with sandy blond hair, and a deep tan. He was grinning widely, as he watched Chibi- chan try to nip the large dog's ear. He looked like he was only a few inches taller then Sakura. Next to him stood a guy with black hair, spiked up in a strange way in the back. He also had black eyes, and was relatively pale compared to his friend. He also had a slight smirk as he watched the dogs.

"_Just my luck! Of all the houses to go to, Chibi-chan would choose the one with hot guys in the yard._" Almost as if he could sense her, the dark haired guy's eyes darted over to her, before nudging his friend in the side.

"Dobe, look." He commanded softly in a deep voice. The blond looked her, and saw Sakura, his grin grew even wider as a jogged over to Sakura. The dark haired guy followed with a calmer, more saunter-like pace.

"Hey there! Is that your dog?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"Don't worry about it, its not a bother at all, she's really cute! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki. And this is my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, he lives next door."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my family just moved in down the street."

"Oh, so you're in that house. I was wondering who was moving in. how old are you Sakura, are you going to Kohna High? Lets be friends, you can be my second best friend, okay?" Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

"_Did he just say I could e his second best friend?"_ there was a innocent happiness on his face as he waited for her to answer.

"Can I really be your second best friend?" she asked. Naruto gave her a confused stare before nodding.

"Of course," he said. "You look…surprised."

"It's just that… I've never had someone that wanted to be my friend before. At my old house everyone ignored me. They didn't like my hair, and my forehead, and I was too weak to go and play with anyone."

"Ehhhh!! No way! Sakura chan is very kawaii. There's nothing wrong with your forehead, and I think your pink hair is pretty. And you can't be that weak. If you want, I'll train with you, that way you can be string, just like me an…"

"Dobe, she's bleeding." Sasuke cut off Naruto frowning. Naruto and Sakura looked down to see that there was blood running down her left thigh, and her left hand was also bleeding lightly.

"Waaaaaaahhhh! Sakura-chan, oh no! Why didn't you say anything before? Come inside right now. I'll get the first-aid kit." He grabbed Sakura's good hand, and dragged her to the back door, shoving her inside, before turning and calling to Sasuke "Hey Teme, bring in the dogs!" Naruto then ran off into another room, leaving Sakura to look around the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"Sit down," Sasuke's deep voice came from just behind her. She jump slightly, and complied with his orders. The dogs trotted behind him, panting. He took a dog bowl, and filled it with cool water. 

The dogs waited eagerly at his feet for the water, trying to lap it up before he had even out it on the ground.

A laud crash was heard from the other room.

"Its all good," came Naruto's feeble voice.

"Che," Sasuke scoffed, washing his hands. Naruto came back into the room, triumphantly holding up the ever elusive first aid kit. He placed it on the table, and opened it, spreading out all of the needed supplies.

Sasuke kneeled in front of Sakura, and grabbed a hold of her leg. He quickly wiped away the blood with a clean paper towel, before setting to work cleaning it out. Sakura bit back a hiss, not wanting to show weakness in front of their new found friends.

"Oi, Sakura- chan, you never answered my other questions." Sakura looked up at Naruto, confused. "How old are you, and are you going to Kohna High?" he asked again.

"Oh. I'm 15, and I'll be going to Kohna High as a junior this year."

"Ehh? A 15 year old junior?" Sakura blushed.

"Yes, I skipped my sophomore year. " Naruto shared a look with Sasuke, and the both nodded in what seemed to be approval.

"That means you haven't had your sweet 16 party yet, right?"

"Oh course not, Dobe, how could she when she's only 15," Sasuke glared.

"Oh, yeah. Well lets the three of us celebrate your birthday together, okay?" By now Sasuke was finished with Sakura's hand, and replacing all of the bandages in the box. He went and washed his hands, and returned to Sakura. Picking her up bridal style, he headed to the front door.

"Get her dog, it's getting late." Naruto jogged to keep up with Sasuke's powerful stride, Chibi- Chan ran next to him, barking happily.

"Sakura- chan, let's the three of us walk to school together tomorrow. We'll come by and pick you up at 7. School won't start for an hour after that, so we won't have to rush, okay?" Sakura nodded happily. Sasuke gently deposited her at the end of her drive way. She quickly thanked the boys, and bid them a good night. Then she walked into her house, feeling more excited then ever. She just made her first two friends, and it was all thanks to Chibi-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** - **Spazzing Out**

Sakura started awake, and smacked her alarm clock violently. It read 6 o'clock. She sat up in bed, and stretched out her arms, letting out a soft cat like groan. She stepped out of bed, shivering softly when her feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. She wobbled on unsteady feet to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Sakura stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a fluffy, dark green towel around her torso. She exited the bathroom, and began to hunt down some clothing for the day. Finally she settled on a dark green pair of pants that where at least two sizes too big, and there held just below her belly button with a black, leather belt. She then put on a black v-neck tee-shirt, which fit her loosely enough to cover any curves she may have. She slipped on her favorite black Etnies, and made her way into the kitchen. He mother greeted her cheerfully.

A load bang resounded through the house, and Naruto's voice soon followed.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! Let's go, I overslept, we're gonna be late!" Naruto speed into the kitchen, and began to pull on her arm urgently. Sasuke stood at the doorway, staring at her blankly.

"Eh? Demo, Naruto-kun, its only 6:30." Naruto froze, and looked over at the clock. Sasuke glanced at it before turning to narrow his eyes dangerously at Naruto.

"Hey now Teme, remember our deal? No more beating me up, and I won't prank you." Naruto waved his hands nervously before darting out of the back door with Sasuke right at his heels. Sakura and her mom laughed as they watched Sasuke chase a screaming Naruto around in circles. After the third or fourth time of completing the circle, Sasuke stalked back into the house and began searching through Sakura's cabinets. She and her mother looked at each other, and then at each boy, and back at each other, surprise etched across their features.

Sasuke finally found what he was looking for. He reached into the cabinet an took out two bowls. He filled each bowl with cereal. Then he took two glasses and filled them with Orange Juice. He place down two spoons before going out back and grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck. He dragged Naruto into the house, and threw him on the chair. Then he sat down and the boys began to eat. Naruto was plowing his way through, but Sasuke had stopped before starting to look at Sakura.

"_How can such a quick glace feel so powerful?"_ she thought, blushing. _"God, it felt like he was trying to read my mind, Wait! What if her CAN read my mind? Get out you jerk, get out of me!"_

"Ano, Sakura-chan?" Sakura froze and looked over at Naruto. He and Sasuke where staring at her as though waiting for her to do something.

"_What now, they want breakfast and a show?_"

"Yes, Naruto- Kun?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" the blond inquired. Sakura look closer and saw the during her mental rant, Sasuke had gotten up and arraigned a third setting for her, as well as moved over a seat so she could sit between the two. Sakura gave a surprised start before taking her place and happily digging in.

15 minutes later they had finished their breakfast and where on their way to school.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's you schedule?" Naruto suddenly blurted out. Sakura stopped walking and dug deep into her pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Naruto.

**HOMEROOM – ANKO**

** ALGEBRA 2 - KURENAI**

** BIOLOGY - SHIZUNE**

** LUNCH - IBIKI**

** HISTORY - ASUMA**

** GYM - MAITO GAI**

** ENGLISH - JARIYA**

"Cool, I have the some homeroom, lunch and gym as you! What about you…." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke shoved his schedule into Naruto's face. Naruto jumped back in surprise, letting out a yelp that put little girls across the nation to shame. Sakura began to laugh before taking the paper from Sasuke. She scanned it quickly.

"Hey look, we have the same schedule!" Naruto stood behind her, and reached an arm over her shoulder to tilt the paper so he could see it.

Sakura froze her whole body on hyper-alert. She could feel Naruto's toned body pressed softly against her back, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His breath tickled her ear and neck softly, creating goose bumps on the skin. She began to stutter uncontrollably before managed to get out something the sounded like an excuse before running off.

"Sakura-chan, school's that way," Naruto dead-panned, pointing in the opposite direction. Sakura meekly walked back the staring boys, her head hanging low.

"_Oh man! They must think I'm a spaze. They won't want to be friends anymore. I'll be all alone again, and I won't be able to make the tape for the baby." _ Sakura sniffed, tears threatened to fall.

"Ehh? Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing her distress, Sakura shook her head silently, trying to hid the few tears that managed to escape. Sasuke frowned; he hated it when girls cry. Wordlessly, he tugged on Sakura's shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on her head, and tightened his gripe on her waist.

"You can trust us you know; that's part of being friends." He said so softly that his deep voice barely reached Sakura's ears.

"It's just that… I was afraid… you would want… to be friends after I acted weird. I'm not used to guys… being so near to me… not like that. It was like… I lost complete control of my body. Sakura's voice came out muffled and watery, and she hesitated, trying to find the proper words to use. She buried her face even deeper into Sasuke's chest miserably.

"That's why you're so upset? Sakura-chan we wouldn't stop being friends with you just because you acted weird…"

"Yeah just look at me and the Dove." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto glared at him before continuing.

"Anyway, there's nothing wrong with acting weird- it's kinda funny. And the only was to get used to being close to a guy, intimately, is to do it often." As he said this last part, he came up behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her, just above Sasuke's arms. He let his head drop to her left shoulder while Sasuke began to nuzzle her neck on the right side. Naruto let out a sort of purr, causing his lips to vibrate against her. Sakura began to feel hot all over, but at the some time, she felt happy and safe wrapped up in her friends' arms.


End file.
